Vengance
by legoryan4579
Summary: A year after Missing, life seems peaceful in the galaxy, but when and old enemy of Ryan returns and tries to start a war, Ryan must figure out how to stop him and save the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Star Wars day, I am posting a sequel to Missing called Vengeance. Enjoy and May The Fourth Be With You.**

Ryan was awoken by the crying of his son Cecil Ryan Lazerhexjunker III or Ryce for short.

"I got it." Said his wife Rishika.

Ryan and Rishika have been best friends since they were little and after the third battle of Geonosis when Anakin defeat Darth Sidious and ended the Clone Wars, they met up again. They got married 6 months after Luke and Leia were born and had Ryce a year after they got married, and she was pregnant again with a daughter.

"No I got it you just rest." Ryan said.

He then got up and walked to his sons room and picked him up gently.

"Hey bud. It's okay. Daddy's here. Shh." Ryan said.

Five minutes later, Ryce calmed down and Ryan laid him back in the crib.

 **That's the end of chapter one. Sorry if it's short. I may not be able to work on this much as I have exams coming up, but I will update when I can so bare with me. Happy Star Wars day. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of vengeance. Enjoy.**

When Ryan woke up, he felt a disturbance in the force. He decided he would talk to Master Yoda about it.

He walked into the meditation room where Yoda was and sat down next to him.

"Hmm. Troubled you are, Knight Lazerhexjunker?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master. When I woke up this morning, I felt a disturbance in the force, as if someone I once knew has returned to seek revenge on me. I hear a voice that sounds familiar, but I cant remember who it is." Ryan explains.

Meditate on this, I will." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Ryan said as he stood up and exited the room.

He then saw Ahsoka with her two-year-old sister, Leia and her "boyfriend" Han Solo.

"Ryan!" Leia screamed as she ran up to Ryan who then picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

"Hey sweetie." Ryan replied.

"Hey Ryan." Ahsoka said.

"Hey Soka." Ryan said.

They then walked to the cafeteria where they met up with Rishika, Ryce, Lux, Dzack, Mina, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Obi wan, and Satine.

 **That's the end of chapter two. I need some ideas for chapter 3, so leave some ideas in the reviews. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of vengeance. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had severe writers block and school managed to overthrow my life, but I'm back. Here we meet the villains of vengeance. Enjoy.**

In the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy, a meeting between supreme overlord Shimrra, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Darth Maul, and Darth Sryux takes place.

"So when we attack the Republic, we will fire the conqueror upon one of their cruisers as a test to show them the power of the inner order." Admiral Thrawn explains.

"Is the weapon ready?" Darth Sryux asked.

"Not yet. Were still installing the hyperdrive and then we need to install the superlaser, but I assure you my lord, the weapon will be completed on schedule." Thrawn explains.

"I hope so admiral for your sake." Sryux threatened

 **That's the end of chapter three. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of vengeance. Enjoy.**

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin was training Katooni in the ways of mechanics when he felt a disturbance in the force.

"Master what is it?" Katooni asked worriedly.

"I need to speak to the council." Anakin said as he stood up.

He then ran out of his and Katooni's room and bumped into Obi-Wan in the hallway.

"I felt it too Anakin. I fear Ryan may be right." Obi-Wan said.

"Can you call a council meeting?" Anakin asked.

"Already done." Obi wan said.

"So how's little Qui-Gon doing?" Anakin asked.

"He's doing well. Already started crawling at an early age. Satine and I think he will advance well in his studies." He said.

They then ran into Jedi knight Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice, two year old Ezra Bridger.

"Masters, I feel we are about to have company, I told my crew to ready the defenses and commander Gregor to get the troops ready."

"Sir, a fleet of unidentified warships have come out of hyperspace." Rex said.

 **That's the end of chapter four. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of vengeance. Enjoy.**

In space, a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers including imperial class, secular class, tector class, victory class, came out of hyperspace.

"Launch the fighters, walkers, and troopers." Sryux said.

"Yes milord." Admiral Thrawn replied.

Soon multiple fighters exited, including, TIE fighters, tie interceptors, tie bombers, tie advanced x1-x7s, tie advanced v1's, tie defenders, tie bizzaros, tie bigguns, tie warhead's, tie bombs, tie boosters, tie sentinels, scimitar assault bombers, tie heavy bombers, tie oppressor's, tie punishers, tie droids, tie stealth's, tie phantoms, tie scouts, tie vanguards, tie/rc fighters, tie/fc fighters, tie light duties, modified tie x1's, tie raptors, tie aggressors, tie hunters, tie avengers, and tie strikers.

Along with them came shuttles and transports carrying stormtroopers, scout troopers, dark troopers, EVO troopers, field troopers, heavy troopers, incinerator troopers, imperial jumptroopers, nova stormtroopers, shadow EVO troopers, shadow stormtroopers, shock troopers, storm commandos, storm rifles, and stormsnipers.

Their ground vehicles included ATAT's, ATDP's, ATMP's, ATPT's, ATST's, ATAR's, ATAHT's, ATED's, ATAA's, ATIC's, ATST/A's.

As the invasion force touched down, the troopers and walkers began firing at everyone they saw.

"Fall Back! There are too many of them!" Obi Wan yelled.

Soon the entire Republic began rushing towards any gunship, fighter, or cruiser they could find. Han, Chewie, Lando, and Leia ran to the Millennium Falcon, Anakin Obi wan, Lux, Ryan, Rishika, Ryce, Ahsoka, Rex, Padme, Luminara, Barriss, Cody 3p0, R2, Wolffe, Petro, Zatt, Katooni, Ganodi, Satine, and Qui Gon ran to the Twilight. Luke went to his X-wing. Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper went towards the Ghost. Everyone took off, but soon realized they were the only ones who managed to escape. Everyone else was either captured or killed.

 **That's the end of chapter 5. I hope it is as long as y'all keep asking for it to be. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 of vengeance. Enjoy.**

As soon as the crew went into hyperspace, they discussed where they could hide for the time being.

"How about ord mantell? If were lucky, there might be some people at any cantinas who can support our cause and help us defeat the Yuuzhan Vong and we might be able to build a new fleet of ships." Ryan suggested.

"That might work." Anakin said.

Meanwhile over Coruscant.

"It is almost done. I just need your guidance. Nothing will stand in our way, and I will finish, what you started. Master." Sryux said to a statue of Darth Sidious.

 **That's the end of Vengeance. Sorry to end it so soon, but I just wanted to make way for the final story in the Missing trilogy. Be on the lookout for Triumphant. Bye.**


End file.
